little girl lost
by tatty ted
Summary: AU. Ally Hunter wakes up in a completely different universe, will she ever find her way home? - —Ally/Daniel, set in series ten.
1. CHAPTER I

ϟ

* * *

**little girl lost  
**_you can have my heart it's yours._

* * *

She can't help but stare at her surroundings trying to figure out where the hell she is. Everything's different. Everything's stranger that usual. She runs a hand through her hair, tucking at the loose strands. She looks at her uniform, her nurse's uniform and frowns because it's different, it isn't purple.

It should be purple. Ally swallows and quietly approaches the group of teenagers hanging around the entrance of the park before asking; "can, can you tell me where I am?"

The teenagers are dressed different. Their clothings is early 90's fashion at least and she swallows hard. They can't be in the 90's. Surely not? The teenagers inform Ally that they're in Holby and that confuses Ally even more because she's born and raised in Holby and this isn't Holby. Least not the Holby she knows.

She finds the hospital — because she's assuming that's where she should be — and cannot help but stare at the hospital. It's Holby. It says Holby General but it's completely different. It's older, darker and gloomier than the one she's supposed to be at. The one she's learning at.

Ally tries and swallows away the fear at the bottom of the stomach, still not sure why she's in the 90's (if that's where she is) She steps into the hospital and follows it to reception. Seeing the reception area she blinks several times, her surroundings completely different. There's a young lad on the desk who meets her eye and smiles. She smiles back relieved that someone was been friendly in this strange world.

As she walked towards the reception desk, she hears the young man say to someone; "I think there's your lost student Charlie."  
"Ally?" Ally hears her name been called and turns around. She blinks when she sees who's stood in front of her. It's Charlie, her Charlie, Charlie from the future. Only he's younger (and definitely not changed at all)

"Mr Fairhead?" She shakes her head. This, it's all too weird and she isn't sure how long she can cope with it.

"You're late," she opens her mouth and closes it again. There isn't much she could say, an excuse that wouldn't make her not sound stupid ("i'm actually from seventeen years in the future) Charlie shows Ally the staff room which is tiny compared to the one they have in the future and gives her a locker key, she's on the far left next to the door.

He introduces her to the staff. There's the nurses — Kate, Rachel, Jude, Ash, Daniel the SHO, Liz and Josh the paramedics, Mike the Consultant, Baz the Doctor and Matt who worked on reception. She was awful with names and Ally hoped she'd be able to remember them all.

It isn't surprising that Charlie is her mentor, like he is in the future and Ally's amazed that he's spent all this time here, in this very hospital through all the good times and the bad watching his staff come and go.

"May I ask a question?"

Charlie nods and tells her to fire away. Ally swallows, "out of curiousity, what year are we in?"

He stares at her wondering why she asked and answered, "1995, why?"

"I, I just wondered." She brushed a hand through her hair as she tightened her hair into a ponytail. Standing in the middle of the hospital, staring at the patients, the surroundings and decor, she wondered how the hell she'd ended up in 1995 and how the hell did she get back to 2013?

* * *

**jottings / **if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	2. CHAPTER II

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**  
_we're calling all hearts_

* * *

She blinks as she stands in the middle of the emergency department, still amazed at the difference between the past and the present. She knows it's pointless to even put into practice what she's learnt from the future — what if its wrong?

"Ally?" She turns her head to the side and her eyes fell upon Rachel, one of the nurses, "do you mind giving me a hand in here?"

Shy and timid anyway Ally shook her head and stepped into the cubicle where Rachel was. Inside was a young man, roughly twenties or so with a suspected broken leg. She said hello to him and smiled, she knew to speak to the patient, to keep them calm, surely that was the same regardless of the year?

Rachel couldn't help but notice how out of place Ally looked. She also knew it wouldn't last, student nurses were always lost at the beginning because lets face it, been a nurse is daunting and you're never truly prepared.

"How, how long have you been a nurse?" She knows it's probably best to make a friendship or two in this strange world, have someone to rely on if things went wrong. Somebody, anybody, to teach her how nursing in the 90's was, something she'd only read in text books about developing medicine.

"Fifteen years," there was a pause and Ally wondered what kept Rachel in this profession after so long, "that long?"

"Yes," she smiled. Rachel had become a nurse at eighteen, it was something she'd always wanted to do. Ally swallowed and found that sick feeling returning at the pit of her stomach, her chest feeling tighter and her palms becoming sticky.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," she forced a smile and looked at Rachel and then the patient. His leg was in a pretty bad way and she felt slightly sick. Give her anything other than a bone sticking out of the flesh and she'd been fine, "how did you break your leg?"

The patient, she learnt his name was Joe, answered that he'd come off his bike on a skate park. He was racing it with his mates and crashed it into a fence, sending him over the handlebars and crashing on his leg.

Ally told him he was very silly for doing a thing like that, did he not see the fence when he was riding his bike.

She felt a little confident after speaking to Joe and helping Rachel. She helped another three patients, learnt how to take blood and even got a chance to witness the work in Resus, even if it was a sad case (a young boy who'd been strampled on and sadly passed away)

Charlie had told her to take five and on her way out of Resus, she crashed into Daniel, dropping his files all over the floor.

"Oh sugar," she apologised and bent down to help him retrive the files. He noticed a tear slid down her cheek and gently reached out to her, wiping the tear away with his thumb and apologised; "sorry."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked into you," she smiled sadly and handed back his files.

There was nothing spoken for a moment until Daniel saw another tear roll down her cheek and showed her the way to the staff room. As Ally sat there staring into space, he made her a cup of tea with plenty of sugar, it helped for shock apparently.

"There you go," he handed her the cup and she smiled, "thanks."

Again there was nothing, "it's Ally isn't it?"

"Yeah and you're Daniel, the SHO?" He nodded and she smiled. Ally was impressed she remembered to remember exactly who he was, faces and names weren't her strongest point. She often had to ask people before it stuck in her mind who they were.

"So what's got you so upset Ally?"

* * *

**jottings **/ if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	3. CHAPTER III

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE  
**_i know you've got someone_

* * *

She realises that one thing is the same here and there, in the future, is the cup of tea with three sugars. Ally remembers her mother passing it onto her in the future, telling her that a tea with three sugars were always good to help with shock, or when someone was upset.

"I," she begins but pauses. She knows it's perfectly okay to be sad. She's a student and he, that little boy was her first patient she couldn't save. It made her realise she couldn't save everybody, "that little boy in Resus, he didn't make it."

"Oh." He sat beside her, "you get used to it."

"I can imagine you do," she took a sip of her tea and sighed. Truthfully did she want to get used to it, losing all these people around her realising there's nothing she can do. Just move onto the next patient and hope she can save them instead.

"I'm not meant to be here you know," she begins and realises that she's probably going to sound bonkers to the young Doctor. She bites her lower lip and holds the mug in her hands, wondering if he's going to comment on her remark.

There's a silence, "neither am I."

"What?"

"I'm not meant to be here either," he sighs. Daniel had tried his hardest to become this doctor he dreamt of been but it wasn't there. He couldn't do this job, he wasn't cut out for it and he had to face that, face the fact that medicine wasn't for him.

"I," she opened her mouth to begin to talk and closed it again, lost for words. Had she really found someone in the same situation as her?

Daniel placed the files down on the table and was silent for a minute. There was something about Ally that made it easier to talk, maybe it was because she was young and just starting out her career in nursing.

"I always thought medicine was for me," he glanced over at her, she just stared into her tea listening; "but it's not. You have to succeed to be a doctor, you can't make mistakes but that's all I've ever done since I've started, made mistakes, killed people."

"You, we're not miracle workers, we're humans. We can't save everybody," she began but he shook his head. It wasn't about saving people. It was simply about been a good doctor and a better person.

"I'm not cut out for this, I'm leaving at the end of today."

Ally glanced over at him, "what? You're leaving. You can't."

"I can and I am," Ally sighed. Inside she was slightly jealous. Why could he leave and not her. Why couldn't she go back to the future where she belonged, what was the purporse of been stuck in 1995. Was it trying to teach her something?

"I feel the same about nursing," she noticed his smile, a slight smile and she continued, "I think I've always known deep down this isn't for me but I think you do it for other people. My parents, my grandparents, they wanted me to succeed and I put my own happiness aside to please them. That's what you've done isn't it?"

He nodded and Ally asked, "where will you go?"

He shrugged, "anywhere other than Holby. Maybe I'll go travelling, I've always wanted to explore Austrilia."

"Have fun," she smiled only his next comment almost made her drop her cup of tea, "come with me if you like."

There was a silence in the staff room. Ally swallowed. She couldn't just pack it in, not like that. She couldn't just tell them she wasn't coming back tomorrow because she decided she wanted to travel with a guy she barely knew.

"I, I can't just come with you."

"Why not? Even you said you don't want to be a nurse anymore."

"But—" she chewed her lower lip and sighed, "Daniel, you're lovely and medicine isn't for you however I can't just give up nursing. I've been doing this for a month, a month. I can't just give it up now. My parents won't understand."

"Don't do it for your parents Ally, do it for yourself and your own happiness."

She looked at the bottom of her mug, at the tea and realised that he may just have a point, she did have to put her own happiness first.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	4. CHAPTER IV

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**  
_when did you turn so cold_

* * *

"We barely know each other Daniel, it wouldn't work."

"Maybe or maybe it will. We don't know do we, I guess we can try."

"I can't," she paused. What was it holding her back, fear of it all going wrong. The fear of putting her own happiness before that of her parents and grandparents. The fear of finally admitting that she doesn't want to be a nurse, she never did want to be a nurse.

"Yes you can."

They didn't speak for about five minutes, Ally just wondering what to do. She'd been given the opportunity to go travelling, to give it up before it escalated and she knew she had to make a decision. It was going to live with her for the rest of her life.

"Okay."

"What?" Daniel stared at Ally, "what did you say?"

"I said I'll come with you," she smiled, "but only if we can go to New Zealand as well."

Daniel told Baz that he didn't want to be a doctor anymore, Ally told Charlie she was leaving, she didn't want to do nursing, her heart wasn't in it now and she knew it was the right decision to make. They looked at each other before they left the emergency department and grabbed each other's hand.

This was their adventure, the start of their new life.

Ally's last thoughts were the sound of tyres screeching and wondering how beautiful the sky looked.

"Ally, Ally?" that was the last thing she heard as darkness surrounded her.

x

"Daniel, Daniel," she muttered as she came round. She was lying on her back in a cubicle and she blinked. Robyn was stood beside her, frowning as she heard her mutter the words Daniel, who the hell was Daniel?

"Ally?" Robyn asked and paused. Ally turned to the side, her eyes falling upon Robyn and she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked down at her uniform and noticed that it was purple, the way it should be. She touched her forehead, "what, what happened?"

"You fell down the stairs," Robyn answered and Ally frowned, "did I?"

She couldn't remember falling down the stairs. She couldn't remember anything other than her "dream". She'd gone into the past for a reason, to face the fact that she wasn't cut out for a career in nursing. She couldn't deal with the death that happened daily, she couldn't start another day and not think of the victims of the previous day.

"Who's Daniel?"

"What?"

"Who's Daniel, you were muttering Daniel in your sleep."

Ally sat up and shrugged her shoulders, "Oh he's nobody."

There wasn't anything spoken between the two before Robyn left and said she'd be back in a couple of minutes. Leaving Ally in the silence on her own, she knew what she needed to do to be happy. She needed to put her own happiness before anybody else's and that's what she intended to do, starting from today. And she had the bump to the head to thank for that.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite, please leave a review:3

i randomly came up with the idea of Ally/Daniel and the only way I could get it to work was to transport one into the past (or future) this was the result and i hope you enjoy reading it. keep your eyes peeled, there may be more odd ships coming along shortly!


End file.
